Nightmare
by SanadaJoZhao
Summary: Title explains all Contains only brotherly fluff. Sanada-bros centric. Rated T just to be safe


Anime Sanada no Shō AU

Set after Honnōji and Ueda Castle's construction had finished, where Yukimura's propose to hostage himself to the Uesugi happened days later.

Owns nothing but storyline!

* * *

Today's spar had been done all out; neither of them was holding their fists back. It was so tense anybody hadn't known them well would've soon jumped into conclusion that they would truly have each other's necks.

Because it was different; ever since Nobuyuki became the head of Sanada clan; he became vividly and rigidly strenuous with political affairs and blablabla that Yukimura didn't particularly interested—but well educated in—which made his schedules dense and tight, rarely sparing any spaces for his younger brother; that both of them craved so much they'd trade ANYTHING for it. Regardless, thanks to the turmoil that was gripping the Land of the Rising Sun tightly, chances became slimly possible, thus, respective men understood and patiently waited.

However, seeing how war after war slipped by, how relentless the chaos strangling clans across the land in a fight over the title of Japan's absolute Unifier, making the chance to spend some private time bonding each other without being shadowed by death, surrounded by those who wanted your head in silver platter, or have to act so rigid and d**n formal to each other, and worst of all, keeping distances in order _to look_ professional became more and more thinning to impossible, much to their resentment. Well, it's not that they weren't thoroughly aware of such inevitable duties they had to endure —like it or not— they realized it entirely and carried out respective duties heartily. But even so, tumult could be merciful towards them sometimes; by sparing some hours for both brothers just to be alone in a small temple in Inubushi, where they could truly spend some tight and precious hours to be themselves, without having any pressure of being watched and expected to live up to their name, where they could share their anxiety, worries, and thoughts—mostly Yukimura— openly, or just simply star gazing like they used to do in their happy golden childhood. This was a _very_ private sanctum whose privilege of knowledge was hold only by Nobuyuki, Yukimura, Masayuki and Yamanote, Kunoichi, and lastly, Shingen.

Until one fateful day when Sanada was released from Oda's servitude due to Mitsuhide's betrayal that had brought Nobunaga Oda's death _and_ alleviated the older Sanada's work load as well as his former _stupidly_ rigid schedule, granting the brothers their long imprisoned desire.

The current Sanada head was a man who always plans ahead, fast-paced and observant, as well as effective and efficient worker. Technically he could handle _most_ of his duties _alone_ , even so, being a very democratic and perfectionist leader, he would always ask others' opinions, seeking for the best option for his everyone's sake—even if it would kill him—

The retainers, counselors, generals, tactician, even his servants had always felt treated like a family by their older and younger lords, having understood noticed how close the bonds two of them shared since childhood, fully aware of Nobuyuki's relentless and endless schedule and Yukimura's desire to spend some private time with him, they decided to grant them that as a token of gratitude for their kindness. So, this early morning, after Nobuyuki and Yukimura descended from their rooms, the leading counselor informed the older Sanada to take a day off and spend the day with his brother, leaving today's charge to them.

Nobuyuki was speechless to his retainers' resolve, keeping his poised composure to conceal his emotions. While Yukimura himself grinned widely and once the leading counselor confirmed his question, he whooped and killer-hugged the forty-whatever-years-old man who he respected and had been a great uncle figure for him, expressing his gratitude over and over.

* * *

It was broad day light in the middle of summer. The sun was shining brightly like it was born only yesterday, radiating friendly and comforting warmth to the Earth. The sky was peerless clear blue and cloudless it could shove even the clearest blue mineral or diamond to the trench of shame, and just by looking at it, it seemed all of the burdens, lump, or anything begrudges clutching the heart would seem spiral into the bottomless blue. The wind blew gently, making Nobuyuki's and Yukimura's respective tidily tied silver long hair and long smooth towel-like red _hachimaki_ danced along with it, giving coolness into their fervid bodies. Both brothers were leaning their exhausted backs and heads to the robust dark brown bark of a random tree near a forest, quite far from their castle for a private match. Subtle panting escaped their mouths, chests raising and falling subtly heaving, signing how their lungs crave for oxygen. Their bodies drenched in sweat and muscles so limp they felt like nothing but layers of papers.

"It was good while it lasted, wasn't it, Brother?" Yukimura inquired his brother on the opposite side of the bark. For him, the spar was the most exhilarating experience he had with his dear brother, outside the battlefield. The adrenaline rushed within his body as he barely dodged Nobuyuki's rapid fists and brisk kicks. This was an _all_ _out_ spar and no holding backs, the utmost challenge for them was how to evanish the strength within without _accidentally_ inflicting some nasty bruises, fractured, or worse, broke some bones, and scarring eternal guilt in the heart.

Yukimura always knew his brother's a doughty warrior, but the younger man never knew Nobuyuki's _full_ extent of power. Even so, a small fraction of his heart told him that he was at his brother's _mercy;_ that had Nobuyuki truly summoned his entire capacities, he would've been a goner. And according to his own judgment, Nobuyuki had been _only_ put up ninety percent of his wits.

"Yes it was," his brother's reply proofed that he had mutual feelings. He sounded so pleased with today's results—not about his _perfect_ winning streak, it's about _something_ else. But what? Satisfaction? Pride?

"How is your assessment, Brother?"

"You still have much to learn about bare hands, Yukimura. I shall inform my full appraisal tonight, when our minds are placidly serene to digest it." Nobuyuki stated.

Yukimura couldn't be more agree; his brain was overheating, another weight to comprehend would surely blow his head off. Exhaustion made his eyes closed. "Then, I shall wait."

His throat was so dry he could drink a whole well of water. Still closing his eyes, his palm palpated the spiky grass, searching the item he thought he had in inventory. When it had browsed long and wide enough, his mind was frozen by the fact that he had forgotten to bring the precious item in such dire situation. His eyes snapped open as his other palm gained no result.

"Brother, do you have our water?" He nervously asked his brother, who had tasked him with the clear liquor.

No answer. Yukimura twisted his back and peeked to the opposite side of the bark. A relieved huff escaped his mouth.

Nobuyuki's sleeping, or so he thought or so it seemed.

Tiptoeing, Yukimura ran back to the castle to grab some amount of water supply and their weapons, his brother had said wouldn't mind if Yukimura asked for another round.

After he reached some distance from his brother, he quicken his pace until some yards later, something hit his head real hard and all he saw was glowing crimson pair of eyes before darkness swallowed him flat.

* * *

 _Oh, my head..._

Yukimura winced as he got up with a strike of hellish headache and silently cursed the person who gave him a nicely-wrappep-up-surprise in such ruthless manner. After he straightened his back, his palm massaged his temple to disperse the annoying headache, digging out why he had been lying unconscious in the middle of a meadow in the first place.

He squinted to the almost setting sun.

Huh? Fancy that, it only felt like—wait…

Wait, _SETTING_ sun? As in _SUNSET?!_

Yukimura jolted his body up, standing on his wobbly legs. _How long have I been out?_

Hand on his hip while the other one ran down his face as he dug memories few moments ago. _Oh, yeah, right. Brother's sleeping, forgot to bring water, and weapons. And..._

His back shivered on goose bumps.

He swore he had seen a pair of malicious devil red eyes before he passed out.

 _The blood eyed man! Where'd he gone?_

His eyes widen and his heart clenched.

 _Brother!_

Yukimura quickly stood up and ran at his fastest pace back to where he had left his _sleeping_ AND _exhausted_ brother. UNARMED! His heart pounded faster in each step hoping that he would find his brother's sleeping form untouched, swaying horrible thoughts regarding the creepy man. Only Heavens know what could happen to him. And he didn't dare to let it simply flash in his head. It was _too_ overwhelming just to sneak to it.

 _Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright..._

Few minutes later, his eyes sighted his brother, _and_ the creepy man. His eyes widen; the fear and horrid clenched his heart suffocating his frozen body.

His hope was betrayed by the sight of his brother's bloody figure, lying prone on his stomach. The creepy man stood right in front of him.

"ANIUEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed to his loudest volume and moved his body to Nobuyuki, hoping to distract both men's attention to buy him sometime so he could assist his brother.

Yukimura knelt down beside his brother's battered form. His breath hitched and mouth agape seeing Nobuyuki. Blood was pooling under his body. Ruthless amount of cuts gracing his blood coated attire, revealing nasty black bruises and cut wounds under it. Three large exit wounds of a spear were obviously visible on his back. His silvery grey hair was now turned crimson fully. His body trembled as his arms folded under his chest, boosting his body to get up, only to fall on his first second of trial. He groaned subtly and blood coughed from his mouth profusely once his body hit the ground. Then, he went still.

"ANIUE!"

His hands quickly as a lightning grabbed his brother's body. His eyes widen and his breath stuck at his throat when his arms went through Nobuyuki, like he was... a ghost.

"What's happening to me?" He cringed, staring his transparent hands against the sun.

 **"You are too late,"** the blood eyed man said, gaining his attention.

Yukimura's eyes met the man's appearance that banged his head like Yoshihiro's gigantic mallet, hitching his breath ever tighter.

 _No..._

 _This can't be..._

A man who looked like—no, he _was_ him! The differences were he was wearing Yukimura's full battle armor and his eyes were fully red blood, and glowing, not to mention the overwhelming dark aura gleaming around his body. 'Yukimura' smirked mockingly at him.

"What. Have. You. Done?!" he screamed, eyes piercing hatred and blades towards the 'other him.'

'He' smirked even wider, **"The question is, what have** _ **you**_ **done?"** gesturing on 'his' appearance.

Yukimura was about to argue that when the corner of his eyes alarmed him of Nobuyuki's successful quivering attempt to stand on his own legs, which earned him malignant bloody cough and his other injuries pooling blood even more rapidly, draining much life color from his face, making him more like a corpse than a living man. Yukimura's little brother instinct kicked in despite being a ghost-spirit-whatever, he quickly stood up and propped himself to catch Nobuyuki's body. He deadpanned once again when his body went through Nobuyuki's. So he screamed his brother's name out loud, wishing that if he couldn't touch, to be heard would content him.

But he didn't. He flinched as Nobuyuki tried to straighten his hunched back. As much as he tried his best to hinder the fact that his injuries were obstructing him, his body language was visibly too obvious.

Yukimura cringed. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know which was worse—

Before he could even think when an unhindered painful scream escaped his brother's mouth, followed by another rush of blood.

His knees buckled, his throat suffocated as his heart stopped working.

His brother was pinned to the tree bark. The blade of 'his' cross spear was fully pierced into Nobuyuki's chest, followed by a villainous cackle once 'he' sighted the older brother's agonized grimace he tried to hide on his forward leaned head. Nobuyuki's hand clutching the spear's body that was showered with his blood from where he was stabbed, shakily trying to push the weapon out of his body, his other hand was acting as a tourniquet on his injured abdomen, blood rapidly escaping through his fingers. Nobuyuki's efforts were futile. He lost too much blood and his injuries put immense restrain for his struggles, he couldn't do anything but to forcefully draw oxygen to his blood flooded lungs.

" **I am truly disappointed, to have an** _ **abomination**_ **for a** _ **brother**_ **…"** Yukimura's darker self coldly mocked Nobuyuki with threatening eyes, emphasizing on the last word.

His brother didn't seem to be offended. Instead, he kept his poised nature in check. He mumbled something, but it was too raspy and weak, too unclear for the younger Sanada. But whatever it is, he knew it _pissed_ the imposter _very_ much, because 'he' strangled Nobuyuki until he choked fresh blood out and gasped for life.

Fury burnt Yukimura's body. How dare this whatever creature took over his body, hurting his brother, and said things he would never said such harsh things to the man who had been a part of his soul. He wanted to choke his imposter to death. He wanted _the abomination_ to pay thousands times of what he had done to his brother. His raging mind was soon cut off by Nobuyuki's loud painful gasp once the spear was abruptly pulled off of his chest.

Yukimura became more furious; not only towards his imposter for inflicting such barbaric injuries to his brother, but also to his own self for not able to do anything useful to defend his brother. Seeing his brother's body kissed the ground harshly, fear transformed his body to an ice sculpture. He was going to lose his brother RIGHT before his eyes.

" **Why look so sad? Isn't this is what you always do to him? Have you forgotten how many times he got himself near death in your stead as results of your carelessness?"** 'Yukimura' taunted him, slightly raising Nobuyuki's cheek with the tip of 'his' cross spear.

" **Look at your** _ **brother**_ **closely and tell me have you ever learnt from your mistakes? Tell me one battle wherein you didn't deliberately disobey him,** " The original and ghostly one looked at his brother's face. His imposter's words had pierced his heart. True, numerous times Nobuyuki got hurt because of him and no matter how many times his older brother chastised him, his brick head seemed too rigid to meet its errors. He knew that but he never know the extent of his injuries because Nobuyuki had been and still too d**n good at hiding his actual condition.

'He' let out another bone chilling cackle. **"You should be grateful. I have given your brother an ending to his suffering."** With a minimum swish of 'his' unoccupied hand, the ghostly man couldn't move his body. Every inch of muscle in his body—in the head didn't include—refused to listen his brain's orders.

 **"Because once** _ **he**_ **dies,** _ **I**_ **shall become fully reborn and** _ **you**_ **shall be eliminated forever."** 'Yukimura' emphasized his reference to Nobuyuki as if he was some object that has to be obliterated.

"Who... are... you?" fear was crystal clear in his voice.

Instead of words, the answer he got was another villainous spine chilling cackle.

 **"You should have known the answer."**

More fear was being injected into his body, freezing his already frozen body even more.

Perceiving subtle fall and raise on Nobuyuki's back, 'Yukimura' raised his blood bathed spear high; riveting 'his' entire strength to its blade, aiming to the beaten man's heart.

Beforehand, 'he' looked at Yukimura's ghostly form with his terrifying glowing red blood eyes, lips smiled wickedly. Right now, the bridge between his brain and his body was too compromised to decode whatever those creepy eyes and smile tried to tell him. But he discovered it was unnecessary.

"No… please no…" it was all he could say followed by head shakes and desperate pleading eyes.

" **Say goodbye to your beloved BROTHER!"** With that, 'Yukimura' with all 'his' strength shoved the spear in both hands into Nobuyuki's chest.

Yukimura's lungs and heart stopped working at once.

 _No..._

Everything felt like going in very slow motion. His eyes witnessed as the spear's lowering inch by inch into his brother's body, and its tip finally pierced through the skin Nobuyuki's back.

* * *

 _Yukimura_

"ANIUEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Yukimura shot his upper body up with panting breath and sweat flooded. He was still calming his raging adrenaline and ranting mind about his brother when someone with familiar voice called his name and rocked his shoulders, fishing him straight out of his deep thoughts.

Once his mind and senses returned to the real world, he found a pair of comforting, warm, and worried silvery grey eyes staring at his. Normally, the presence of their owner would comfort him sooner than he thinks. Contrary on that believe, those eyes made his breath became harder to grasp and his heart pounded thrice faster, pumping in his adrenaline as his mind went more frenzy.

 _No, it's not true... this isn't real... Brother's dead. I killed him..._

"Yukimura! Look at me! Look at me!" The male cupped his palm on his cheek so their eyes could lock each other.

But he couldn't. He couldn't see anything but the battered, bloody, and lifeless body of his brother that made his cheeks and chin felt so wet.

 _Blood... there's too many blood... I'm sorry I failed you, Brother..._

A pair of arms wrapped his back, rubbing comforting circles. His body was being gently rocked back and forth. A glimpse of burning heat was radiated to his chest Soft long spiky hair was pressed against his right cheek. And it felt damp.

"Shh... it's okay... it's alright... I'm here... I got you... it's not real, Yukimura... it's a mere dream... don't sink in it..." the voice kept repeating itself until it finally bailed Yukimura out of the forest.

The endless flow of blood in his eyes began to cease down and the soothing words of his brother finally reached his brain, escorting his senses back to reality.

It was dark. His eyes told him that he was in his very own bedroom. While his body and nose told him that his brother was embracing him. His ears confirmed that it was _his brother_ who was saying comforting words.

"Brother?"

Nobuyuki released his arms from his back to hold his shoulders so the terrified younger man could stare right into his eyes.

Yukimura observed Nobuyuki's face. His brother's face was pale—way too pale—tomato red, sweaty, and his eyes looked so tired. One word; fever. Nasty one.

Usually, he would freak out and drag his brother to his bed while chastising the older man for leaving it, ran off to the kitchen to grab something to cool Nobuyuki's temperature, and finally guarding Nobuyuki's door from the inside so he wouldn't overwork himself that had put him in this state in the first place. But today's just not that kind of days.

He felt a burning palm on his cheek. "Yes, it's me, _otouto…"_

"ANIUEE!"

The younger brunette's heartbeat elevated as he jumped to embrace his older brother. He could feel Nobuyuki's hand rubbing his trembling back gently as the other was ruffling his hair. He dug his head into Nobuyuki's shoulder, letting out silent sobs and tears; he cried. It's stupid, embarrassing, improper, and made him looked like a wimp. Regardless, he didn't even care. He was _so_ closely dragged into believe that he had killed the man he cherished and treasured most. He had just faced his worst nightmare that he feared far more than death itself.

He was so grateful that it had been a _mere nightmare._ Life without Nobuyuki, especially what had cost him was too devastating to live on. Nobody to keep him companied. Nobody to spar with. Nobody to enjoy cherry blossoms with. Nobody to seek advice to. Nobody would protect his back in the battlefield. Nobody to combine attack with. Nobody to share life with. Nobody to comfort him. Nobody to coldly criticize him if he had made a ridiculously embarrassing evitable mistake. And nobody to hold the most special place and a half part of his heart and soul.

And yet, here he was; embracing his feverish older brother so tight like he was his life. Well, as a matter of fact, Nobuyuki _is_ his lifeline. Spilling all his angst and anxiety, displaying how he more than happy he was to see the older man.

Yukimura tighten his arms around Nobuyuki's back, clutching his haori's fabric covering the elder's back and dug his face deeper into his brother's shoulder.

Both of them stayed like this until Yukimura spilt his fear content.

Yukimura lifted his head from his brother's shoulder as he released Nobuyuki's body from his arms. He wiped tears off of his cheeks and chin, then smiling widely.

"Thank you, Brother."

Nobuyuki mirrored him and stared him warmly. "You're welcome." Verbalizing _"Tell me whenever you will it"_ in his eyes.

Oh, how Nobuyuki knows him so well.

Nobuyuki stood on his feet. Slowly and wobbly. It must've been fever-induced hellish headache that caused it. Before Nobuyuki could stand straight, Yukimura gripped his wrist tightly.

He worriedly stared at Nobuyuki's eyes. _Sleep with me, brother? I'm cold and scared. And you need to share your overheating temperature before it kills you_

"Brother, you have nasty fever that affects your system badly. It will be wiser if you restrain moving too much. And you need to cool your burning body temperature before it kills you,"

 _Please brother? I don't want to lose you._

His brother smiled understandingly. _I know you're scared. I shall not ridicule that._

"Very well," Yukimura moved his body to the left to spare the space Nobuyuki needs.

The older brother then slipped his body into the spared space of the _futon_ , laying on his side and pulled the younger's body to his chest. Yukimura's hand clutched the fabric of Nobuyuki's haori while the other one slipped under his underarm to pull him closer to the elder's body, and he snuggled his head into Nobuyuki's chest, right under his chin.

Flows of indefinable relieve, contentment, security, and comfort surged him as he inhaled Nobuyuki's scent into his lungs, as his brother's body shared its heat to his, as he felt his brother's instable heart beat that calmed his raging mind, slowly drifting him to the lands of dreams. This time, with his brother with him, he knew nightmares wouldn't dare to touch him.

And he silently thanked God for allowing him to have his brother again at his side again. Alive! Not a single drop of blood sighted. Although his raging fever was scaring him to death, but as long as the heat didn't elevate any further, it's wouldn't be _that_ life-threatening.

"Thank you, Brother... _oyasuminasai_... " He slurred.

"You are welcome, _otouto_ , pleasant dreams," that and a kiss on the top of his hair were all Yukimura got and all he needed.

* * *

 _Nobuyuki_

Nobuyuki had just walked out of toilet to throw some funny rounds of wretched pukes when he heard his brother screamed. He didn't know how, he just ran to the source's room at his fastest pace.

Usually, such effort would trip him into losing consciousness, this time, oddly didn't. Stupid illness. He had fallen into a nasty fever as well as digestive issues. He felt like nothing but skin and bone in a fiery stove. Thanks to his stupid digestive issues, whatever he eats won't survive more than five minutes in his body, thus, making him felt so weak and limp. Waves of furious headache made his head pounding so hard his world would spin once he rise his body from bed.

His body was like walking fire place. The royal healers said he had to lower his temperature as quickly as possible before it burnt him, and to fasten the process, he had to be liberated from _ANY_ kind of work for a week.

Once he arrived at the designated room, he abruptly slide the _shoji_ door only to find Yukimura's half risen frame; panting, sweating, and terrified.

Nightmare.

Whatever it was, it must've been real horror for he had never seen his younger brother _this_ terrified. His older brotherly instinct moved his body to embrace his younger and sink him in comforting words.

Nobuyuki kept repeating them until Yukimura's panting breath had ceased and his tense and trembling body relaxed.

"Brother?" He inquired with raspy voice.

He returned Yukimura's hazy eyes with his that were embodied with warmth, comfort, and security.

"Yes, it's me, _otouto_..."

"ANIUEEEE!" Nobuyuki neither flinched nor surprised at his younger brother's reaction. He welcomed it and let the terrified man sunk in his arms.

His shoulder where Yukimura cried was wet and he could feel his brother's arms were pulling his body closer and his smaller hands gripping the fabric of his haori tightly.

"Shh... it's okay... it's alright... I'm here... I got you... it's not real, Yukimura... it's a mere dream..."

The elder of the two kept rocking the younger's body to give patent his presence, to ensure that whatever he had seen was never existed, it was nothing but a mere dream. He let his brother cried on his shoulder content. Because right now, it was all Yukimura needed.

For a few minutes, they froze and once all fear released Yukimura, the younger brother reluctantly let go of his arms.

Now the after effects hit him full force. Nobuyuki could feel a surge of battering headache entering his head, and his heart that was starting to pound in chaos. Nonetheless, he had to mask it. He didn't want Yukimura to worry about him. It was _him_ whom Nobuyuki had to protect, after all.

"Thank you, Brother..." aah, finally the smile he had missed.

"You're welcome,"

 _Tell me whenever you will it._

Nobuyuki fought the headache to stand up straight, but he was too weak against it. Before he fell for a spinning world, Yukimura clutched his hand.

He looked back to find his younger brother's worried and terrified eyes. Nobuyuki understood. He couldn't help but to smile. He was just too shy to verbalize it, instead he said,

"Brother, you have nasty fever that affects your system badly. It will be wiser if you restrain moving too much. And you need to cool your burning body temperature before it kills you,"

Which Nobuyuki obviously knew the correct translation was:

"Sleep with me brother? I'm cold and scared. And you need to share your overheating temperature before it kills you."

 _He swore it was Yukimura's child voice that came out of his mouth and he swore right now he sees his brother's child version._

And Nobuyuki enjoyed it. It made him feel needed and wanted. He knew Yukimura would always do. Since childhood, Nobuyuki knew his younger brother had been so dependent to him. He knew Yukimura had been really proud on him, loved him, and valued him like he was his heart. Yukimura had always plainly expressed it during their childhood; sliding into his futon whenever he had nightmare, asking him to spar, question difficult things, requested for his assistance. It all changed when the hyperactive small short brother grown up. Nobuyuki noticed his 'baby' brother stopped because he realized how busy the older brother became and he didn't want to bother him—even when he wanted to— he just didn't want to burden Nobuyuki's already heavily burdened shoulders. And he wouldn't ridicule that.

"Very well." Once the space provided, Nobuyuki slipped in and protectively pull Yukimura's body closer to his.

Ah, this brings back old memories of happy childhood.

Yukimura soon gripped his hand to his haori's fabric while the other was circling his body to pull him closer. Yukimura's soft spiky brown hair snuggled under his chin.

Somehow, the presence of his younger brother made his swirling headache became less merciless, his pounding heart beat calmed down, and the raging fire in his body went away.

"Thank you, Brother... _oyasuminasai_... "

Nobuyuki placed an affectionate kiss on his 'baby' brother's hair.

"You're welcome, _otouto_ , pleasant dream..."

Nobuyuki let darkness pull him once he was sure that Yukimura had truly fallen asleep. This night marked his first _sleep_ in the past two weeks since he succumbed sick.

The End.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I'm no perfect! Please feedback anything flashed on your minds!

RnR please!

See ya!


End file.
